Last Hope
by Knight-XIII
Summary: More Summery inside. Time: 20th century. Place: Planet Earth. Crisis: a catastrophic virus has swept the world and killed everyone except a few lucky individuals. HM...UM
1. Chapter I

**A/N**

Alright my attempt at writing something. I don not own Sailor Moon. Some of the Plot was taken from an old book I had read, and I thought the concept of a plague ridden world was interesting. Most of the first chapter came from "The Girl Who Owned a City." I just wanted to place my favorite Senshi in that situation.

**Summery:**

Time: 20th century. Place: Planet Earth. Crisis: a catastrophic virus has swept the world and killed everyone except a few lucky individuals. Focuses on Haruka who will be the main character.

**Parings: **(some sooner then others)

Haruka/Michiru

Usagi/Mamoru

Senshi/Shitennou (though there will be no powers in this fan fiction.)

Setsuna/?

By the way this is definitely an A/U so enjoy.

* * *

"Good! This house is empty." And while the girl waited in the cold to be sure, she relaxed for a moment and let herself think on all the things that had changed in just a few weeks.

At that very time last Tuesday, She had been sitting impatiently, in her tenth- grade Modern Japanese class. There had been no reason to believe that her life would be turned upside down. But it had, and now her life seemed so grave.

The world had changed, and there was nothing she could do about it except survive.

"What will happen to me?" she wondered. Then, unexpectedly, she swung her leg with all her might, her boot smashed through the front door.

The door banging against the wall was still ringing in her ears as she walked into the now open door. Her movements were quick. She had become good at being a thief.

Her eyes struggled to adjust to the strange dimness of the empty room.

"Lucky I didn't hurt myself this time," she thought, inspecting her hand, which she found to be trembling,

"There is nothing to be afraid of the owners are gone, most likely dead… I wonder if I will ever truly get use to this?"

After she got herself under control, she proceeded to the living room. The room was filled with expensive, comfortable- looking furniture. The large couch seemed especially inviting, and it made her realize just how tired she really was.

Not thinking clearly, she searched about the room for a light switch. When she found it, an ironic smile formed on her lips. "Baka!" she thought. "There is no more electricity anymore."

A bulging lady's purse caught her eye and, without even opening it, she threw it into her empty sack.

The odor of spoiled food drew her into the kitchen. The garbage container by the sink was crawling with little maggots. They seemed to be in every kitchen now that most of the houses had become barren of life. It was almost as if the tiny creatures were ghost who had moved in to haunt the empty houses.

The refrigerator was filled with warm, rotted food. She started to reach for some apples that still looked to be good, but she stopped, guessing that they had picked up the taste of the bad food.

She next looked in the pantry. She filled her sack almost to the top with canned food, form the bathroom she gathered toothpaste, aspirin, toilet paper, and a bar of soap, she then started for the door, but not before she grabbed a can opener, and a few candles from the dining room table.

She was amazed at how her actions lately had become almost automatic. But her abilities to do the things she had to do helped her survive and become stronger. She new that what she was doing was considered a crime in the old world, but in this world where only a few survived she was willing to do whatever it took to save her life- and Hotaru's

She moved to the light of a window to look at her watch. It was getting late, and Hotaru would be worried about her. The little girl she had found alone and starved, depended on her for everything. She had become the best thing she had, not to mention her one true reason for living.

After tucking the watch into the coat pocket, she started for the door again but paused, noticing a small writing desk in the corner of the room under a window. How neatly the papers were arranged on its top. She couldn't resist her curiosity to find out a bit about the people who lived there. She sat down at the small desk looking through most of the letters.

Most of them were bills and other things that had to do with business. As far as she could figure out the man, Itto Isanuma, had been the president of some company. There were several half finished Christmas cards and one small sealed letter, marked "special delivery- urgent."

She opened it. It read,

_Dear son, _

_I have talked with several of the best doctors in the world, and they all offer no hope to you mother and I. We both get weaker by the day and at the most, we have only a few more days on this earth. Most of the neighbors are already gone… It horrible, this fate that man has bestowed onto himself, the virus continues to spread. Wiping out billions a day, a man made plague sent out to destroy its own creators. But there is still a bit of hope for those who have not reached 15 yet. You are the ones who will survive this curse, and who knows maybe you will create a true utopia._

_I'm sorry we never got around to that trip to Hokkaido. There will be many things that will be lost to this tragedy, and I'm sorry for all the missed times we had._

_Your mother and I would be happy if you would take this house when we're gone, and the cottage, of course, is yours too._

_We love you_

_Be brave…_

She put the letter aside, recalling sadly that she had received one very much like it. Her father had sent it form the hospital shortly before he died.

Leaving the front door open, she hurried home, the son, if he was still alive wouldn't need a key.

* * *

There you go hope you enjoyed the first chapter. More to come soon… I think.

-k

P.S. This chapter has been edited/fixed( though it was something very small that needed to be fixed).


	2. Chapter II

**A/N:** "… well here's the next chapter, and it doesn't feel right… I don't know… I may rewrite this chapter.

* * *

Her house wasn't far now. With that in thought she raced down the long stretch of street which lead to her near by home.

The streets were so different now…quiet. By her calculations, she had walked them more then five thousand times, to and from school since she had first started. But now no cars moved, No children played. The houses were all dark and silent. Most of the younger kids had taken to hiding in their homes in fear.

The silence was eerie.

As she rounded the corner onto her street, she thought about the old world and how she and others her age had hated the older generation, with all their stupid rules and ways. Now they, and what they had called the "Establishment." were gone. Fourteen years old in January, and now she was a part of "The Establishment." though there was nothing very established about anything anymore.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she passed the house next to hers. Setsuna Meiho stood in front of her, blocking her path.

"What's in the bag?" she asked. "Here, can I have a look?" Before the blond could answer, Setsuna was already rummaging through her stuff.

After rustling through the contents, Setsuna demanded a few cans for "her" children. Ever since the Plague, she had been taking homeless children into her house. She even had a sign in front saying " Children's Home," which she had her brother, Mamoru, find and plant in their yard. The Meiho house was filled with kids, and they ate more then they had.

"Setsuna," said the girl, "Hotaru and I need all these things. I've been out searching for days now, and this is the first stuff I've found in all that time." But she was unable to resist her friends argument, and she gave her four cans of soup, some charcoal, and a book of matches.

"With all those kids around," grumbled the girl, "You'd think they could pitch in and help find their own food."

When she got home Hotaru was waiting at the door. "Haruka, I'm hungry!"

"I know, hime-chan, but look what I found for us today. Soup and matches. I was afraid we would have run out, but luck was on our side today." said the blond, "So did you have any luck at the lake?" she asked.

The little girl looked down, and shook her head no.

"Well that's ok you can try again tomorrow. Those fish will have to bite sooner or later. Anyway go hide the food while I light the charcoal." said the blond

Dinner was a simple affair- it had to be- soup heated over their grill, and water from the lake, which Haruka heated to make safe.

They ate in silence, leaving Haruka with her thoughts about their new life. There were no more conveniences like cooking gas or running water. No more fresh food like fruit, bread, and meat. All the things she had taken for granted were gone now. But at least she still had her home, and the little girl sitting next to her. She still had the empty houses where she could search for supplies. But those sources wouldn't last long. The grocery stores had already been looted.

She had to think. Last week she and Hotaru had pulled a cart to the Five Corners pantry, hoping to find some supplies, but someone had gotten there first. The glass door was smashed and the shelves were almost completely empty of all the things kids liked. Some idiot had even broken the cash register.

"What are they going to do with money?" she wondered, "It's useless now, there would be nowhere to spend it."

They had found a forgotten toy behind a self, and after a few minuets of pleading from Hotaru. Haruka had agreed to take to small Sailor Moon doll with them, though she had no idea when the little girl would have the time to play with it. But the happy look on the child's face warmed her heart, and she swore to find the time even if it was only for a short while.

"Put it in the cart, and we'll play later."

Haruka remembered the first time she saw the girl. The poor child had been wondering around lost crying her eyes out for the loss of her parents. It had broken Haruka's heart to see such a young child suffer like that. That's when she had asked Hotaru to move in with her. The little girl had given her a reason to continue on with life. It was strange how everything had changed.

The shelves of the store weren't completely empty though. They still had all the things children didn't like. There were cans of vegetables like spinach and peas.

She took them all. The medicine racks were still full. She emptied them. She took the candles, paper plates, and ramen noodles. Anything easy to make she grabbed. Soon the cart was full. Hotaru then brought another small cart towards her and they began to fill that one as well. Haruka chuckled, happy that she wouldn't have to worry about starving. For a while at least.

As the two left they looked back to the Five Corners. It looked so empty… sad. She could remember all the racks and shelves empty, never to be filled again. It almost left her in tears to know that the world she was living in was reality, and not some horrible nightmare she wished to get out of.

"Can I have more soup?" Hotaru's voice cut into her thoughts.

"Yeah sure, take mine." She gave the little girl her half finished bowel.

"Is today Monday?" Haruka wondered. Keeping track of time had become important now since the Plague. She had to plan for their days know, Hotaru would spend the day at home dumping the garbage in the park across their street, washing the dishes (she broke at least one dish a day), She would also bring fresh water from the lake, or she would spend the day at the lake fishing. While Haruka herself went out in search of supplies from the empty homes. Which had become more dangerous, since many of the kids had taken to violence and stealing from others now that supplies were diminishing.

"Lets get the dishes done, Hotaru. It's going to get dark soon, and we still have to board up the windows and doors."

They went outside to finish their chores for the day. The last thing on their list was securing the house.

The gangs that used their force and numbers had taken to roam at night. Stealing and hurting those who had or were suspected of having food. As extra protection Haruka had nailed several boards into onto the windows and doors. This kept intruders out, or at least gave her and Hotaru some warning at to when someone was trying to get in.

By the light of a candle they locked all the doors and went to a small windowless room in the basement. It was the safes room in the house. Before the Plague the room had belonged to Haruka's father. He had placed all his most treasured possessions in the room. Things like posters of F1 racers, and trophies had covered almost every wall, but they had to be removed, and the posters were used for the daily fires. Everyday it seemed like a little more of her beloved father was vanishing from her sight. It was only a matter of time before she would completely forget her father's face and all the wonderful memories she had shared with him. Tears started to form in her eyes as she remembered the loss of her father, of Hotaru's suffering, and of how the world had seemed to forsaken them.

"Ruka will you please tell me a story?" Hotaru's voice brought her back from the memories.

"Sure thing hime-chan, what do you want to hear?" asked the blond as she discreetly wiped away some of the tears that had escaped.

"I want to hear the one about the moon kingdom. About Serenity and her Senshi… please." whispered the young child.

"There used to be a magical kingdom one thousand years ago, in an age of beauty, love, and peace…"

\\/////

"… And that's the story of the moon princess, her love, and her royal court. The end" Haruka's soft voice whispered into the night.

She looked down to see her charge was fast asleep dreaming happy dreams. Her mind wondered back to the problems they faced. The houses, while they last, were a great source for the things she and Hotaru needed, but they wouldn't last forever. She needed to think and think quick. Winter was fast approaching and if they weren't prepared the cold would keep them from searching, and if that happened they would run out of food.

"What will I do, how will we survive?" wondered the blond for the hundredth time since the Plague.

She shook her head, "I will think of something, I have to for the sake of Hotaru." with that thought in mind Haruka let sleep finally take her into a restless sleep.

* * *

Well what did you think. Like I said I might come back and redo this chapter, it just doesn't feel right ( hope I'm wrong). I'll probably add the moon kingdom story later on, but I haven't decided yet. Anyway it's getting late so I'll leave the story here for now.

Oh yeah before I go, I changed one thing in the story. Instead of the Plague affecting people over the age of 20. It has been move down to like 16 ( more dramatic that way since most teens don't know how to operate some things, like power plants, cars, you get the idea).

I'll try to update as soon as possible, so until next time

Sayonara

-K


End file.
